Missing Link
by TheKruemel
Summary: Saya and the others had hoped for a normal life once Diva and her Chevaliers were defeated. But when Saya wakes early a new fight for blood begins and the remaining members of the Red Shield are not the only ones who get involved. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. The idea has been going through my head since I first saw the anime which was.. quite a while ago ^^**

**Hope you enjoy it ^.^**

**I do not own Blood+ **

* * *

The last rays of sun glittered across the ocean, bathing the shore in a warm glow. There was not a single cloud in the sky when the sun finally set, the stars and the full moon soon illuminating the water and every other shining surface on the island. A gentle breeze blew over the beach, rustling through the branches of nearby trees, mixing with the sound of a cello, promising this to be another peaceful night. At a time when most people had already succumbed to sleep behind closed curtains in their respective homes another resting place was not as peaceful.

Slivers of moonlight slid through a crack in the heavy stone door, falling upon the big white cocoon in the center of the tomb. The shell was leaking, scraping sounds coming from within the confines of the cocoon.

Saya's mind was foggy. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. It was dark around her and she couldn't see a thing. Her limbs were weak, her whole body felt warm and heavy and she barely had the strength to move. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Sleep.

Slowly her memory returned to her sleepy mind. It was a little blurry, but she remembered Kai bringing her to the family crypt where she would stay for her hibernation. Though she had no idea how long it had been something told her that the thirty years were not over yet. This awakening felt different. Her eyelids were so heavy that she thought she would fall asleep again right away. But her heartbeat insisted on increasing, pumping her blood faster through her veins, wakening her tired body. Because she couldn't see in the darkness she tried to rely on her other senses. She could feel the soft insides of the cocoon on her skin, could hear the scraping whenever her fingernails were sliding over the material. It was as though her hand was moving on its own accord. She acted purely out of instinct. She had to get out of this shell when she woke. It was no conscious thought, but more of an urge, an instinct. Her heartbeat had almost reached a normal level and her senses began to sharpen, the haze in her mind slowly faded away. Now more determined both of her hands tried to tear open the shell keeping her from the outside world. Memories were flooding her consciousness relentlessly.

_Memories of the Zoo, Joel I, the blue roses and Diva._

She clawed at a small crack her scratching had created and ripped at it.

_Memories of all the fighting and bloodshed the war with her sister had caused._

Her eyes were dry, but she could feel them warm with tears beginning to blossom in the back of her head.

_Memories of the members of Red Shield, George, Riku and Kai, smiling and crying._

A few tears began to roll over her cheeks.

_Memories of Haji, playing the cello, fighting with her, bowing before her, lending her a hand, always being there. _

She bit her lip while the tears slid down her jaw and neck, gripping the clammy material with trembling fingers.

_Memories of the night at the opera, her final fight with Diva._

The crack was finally big enough for her.

_Memories of Haji being buried under the balcony._

With a gasp Saya landed on her stomach on the cool stone floor of the tomb, her legs still too weak to hold her weight. The faint moonlight blinded her sensitive eyes momentarily and more tears began to flow. She couldn't hold back her sobs any longer when a blurred image of Haji entered her mind. Why had she woken up already? Why did she have to be awake for longer than usual in a world without him? Was anybody waiting for her? Kai and the others wouldn't know she was already awake. Saya laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes with tears still blooming in them while her exhausted body tried to find its strength again. The scraping of the stone door alerted her and she raised her head, her body tensing.

A tall dark figure stood in the doorway, framed by moonlight so the person was hard to recognize. A bulky object slipped from the figures shoulder, landing with a thump on the floor, disregarded. Saya strained her eyes and tried to back away when the figure took a few careful steps towards her. Her heart seemed to stop when she heard a gentle and soft voice call out her name, wonder and disbelief clearly audible.

Haji still couldn't believe it. Saya was awake. It had only been ten years since she entered her hibernation and yet she was right in front of him and not encased in a cocoon. His feeling hadn't deceived him. He had felt it deep within his heart. Since he had managed to return to Okinawa five years ago he had never been far away from her resting place. Always watching over her, patiently waiting for the day when she would wake and return to him. He had watched Kai visit the crypt regularly with Diva's and Riku's twins. Had watched how Julia, Lewis, Joel and even David came up the stairs to salute Saya. He had never approached them or shown up at the Omoro, but Haji was quiet sure they knew he was alive. They had seen the pink roses that were always lying in front of the tomb, tied with his ribbon, after all. Sometimes he had visited the beach Saya loved so much, just watching the waves or the sunset and playing the tune she had taught him so long ago, tangling himself in old and pleasant memories. Whenever he stood in front of the crypt to put down another rose he had listened to her heartbeat. And whenever he couldn't stand the loneliness anymore he went back to the crypt to listen to her again, her heartbeat more soothing to him than any melody could ever be. From time to time he had felt a tugging at his heart as if she would call him. Every time he rushed to the tomb only to find Saya was still sleeping. This time he had been at Saya's beach again when he felt it. Only that it was stronger than all the times before. So he had hurried to get there, practically flying up the stairs to find the door to the tomb open. His heart had skipped a beat and he had unwrapped the bandages around his right hand although he couldn't sense any danger. But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Saya's broken cocoon and there was Saya lying on the floor in front of it. Her calf-long hair sprawled over her naked form.

"Saya…" He called out in joyful disbelief, his voice gentle and soft just like she remembered. She blinked away the tears and stared at him with wide eyes. When he knelt in front of her she could see his face more clearly. It really was him. She had dreamt of him again and again. In her dreams she had sometimes called out to him just to watch him disappear or slip from her grasp again.

"Ha… Haji…" Her voice was raspy from the lack of use. A shaking hand reached out for him while her other arm tried to push her into an upright position. Her hand was gathered in his larger one, his Chiropteran hand gently grabbing her arm to steady her. Minutes passed while they just stared at the other, both of them not believing the other was actually here. Eventually Saya lifted her now free hand to his cheek, barely stroking the skin.

"I thought you were dead…" She almost choked on her words, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "I…I thought I'd n-never s-see you again…" She whispered, biting her lips to stifle her sobs. Haji raised his human hand to gently wipe away her tears, a rare and soft smile gracing his lips.

"I would never leave you, Saya."

When she slumped forward and buried her face in his chest he carefully slid off his jacket to drape it over her shoulders, his arms gently encircling her back to hold her close. She gripped his shirt, holding tightly onto him as if she never wanted to let go, just feeling him breathe, listening to his steady heartbeat until she could believe that he was alive. They stayed like that for a while, Haji cradling her comfortingly in his arms and Saya holding onto him for dear life. When he finally felt her relax, he craned his neck to look down at her.

"Saya, you need to feed." His voice was barely above a whisper. She nodded weakly. Although this awakening was different from usual she was still hungry and the more primal part of her was yearning for her Chevalier's blood. They were both still not sure why Saya had woken up twenty years early, but questions could always be asked later. Right now the only important thing to Haji was Saya's well-being.

After Saya had had her fill of Haji's blood some of her strength returned to her, but her legs were still weak. Before they left the tomb Haji picked up his forgotten cello case. Afterwards he lifted Saya, her naked body and long hair concealed by his jacket and cradled safely within his strong arms.

Two figures were watching from afar how Haji carefully carried Saya down the stairs, hidden within the shadow of a large tree.

"It's time." The male voice was determined causing the lips of his female companion to curve into a small suave smile.

"I know. But it won't do any harm to give her a few more days." A skeptical frown appeared on the male's face, but he didn't protest while they watched the other two disappear into the night.

* * *

**Now, did I make you curious? **

**Please let me know, feedback would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's been ... lately.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I obviously don't own Blood+**

* * *

The room was dark except for the moonlight that shone through the window, the green curtains remained open since the inhabitant of the room had forgotten to close them. Said inhabitant squinted his tired eyes to get a look at the time. It was the middle of the night, or more specifically sometime passed midnight as far as the clock on the nightstand to his left was concerned. With a heavy sigh one Kai Miyagusuku let his head fall back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes, again. Ever since he had adopted two certain bubbly girls his life hadn't stood still for even one second. There was always hustle and bustle in the house. The twins were unbelievably playful and bursting with energy, keeping their stepfather - though they still called him Kai - on his toes. He loved the girls to pieces, but the task of raising them was not an easy one. In order to secure them a safe home and of course to sate their unique appetite that would have put Saya's to shame Kai still ran the Omoro, his father's restaurant. So with the bar and the kids he was pretty busy. Even though Mao, Lewis, David and Julia and on occasion even Joel were there to help him with the girls Kai felt especially responsible for them. They were his nieces after all and he'd made a promise to take care of them, to love them and to provide a home for them. The twins were his family and he was theirs. Nevertheless being a father for two active little girls was quite taxing sometimes even with the additional help. There were days when Kai would close the Omoro then go upstairs to check on the twins one last time before he went to sleep himself, not even bothering to go to the bathroom, let alone change into his pajamas. Sometimes he was so tired he would just fall onto his bed and doze off the second his head hit the pillow. Today had been such a day.

Heaving another sigh Kai rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door of his bedroom. Raking a hand through his tousled hair he made his way down the corridor when he felt a draft from downstairs. In his fatigued state the cool breeze caused a shiver to go down his spine. With a frown Kai turned to the staircase, looking down suspiciously. With the lights turned off and only thin slivers of moonlight that slipped in through the windows he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Slowly he descended the wooden stairs, careful not to make them creak. Once he reached the first floor he heard the soft click of a door being closed. Grabbing a vase from a nearby side table Kai peered around the corner of the doorway that led to the Omoro, a low grumbled curse leaving his mouth that he didn't have his gun at hand. He squinted his eyes again when he saw a tall shadow looming over one of the bar stools thus obscuring it from Kai's view. Now very much awake Kai sprang from his hiding spot into the room, face set and arms ready to throw the vase at the intruder.

"Hey! What the hell do you think - " Words died in his throat when the shadowy figure lifted his head to look over his shoulder. Calm, yet piercing blue eyes met Kai's widened brown ones and the pale moonlight that fell into the room was enough to reveal the face of the tall man to the dumbstruck owner of the house. Kai gaped like a fish out of water for a few moments, unable to comprehend that Haji was standing in front of him, in the middle of the night, looking absolutely unfazed and calm. He had always known that Haji had survived the bombing of the opera. The first rose he had found at the family crypt tied with the blue ribbon was all the proof Kai had needed back then. Over the years he had come to terms with his antipathy towards the chevalier and had sometimes even wondered why he never showed up. For the time being Kai had assumed that Haji wouldn't show himself until Saya would wake up. But it had only been ten years, so that surely couldn't be the reason for him being here.

"Kai?" A timid yet overly familiar voice pulled Kai from his stupor. Haji had turned slightly and was now standing next to the stool, no longer blocking Kai's view. Seated on the stool was Saya clad in a simple pink dress. She looked just as he remembered save for the way too long hair that fell over her back and almost touched the floor. Her skin also seemed a little fairer, but that was to be expected. Julia had once told him how the hibernation affected Saya's metabolism, how she would probably feel when she woke up and what she would need in order to get back on her feet. But never had he anticipated that she would wake up so early. Staring at her Kai shook his head in disbelief, the next word drawing itself almost automatically from his throat.

"Saya!" She flashed him an insecure smile. Obviously she was in as much confusion as he was. Only Haji kept his pokerface, the seemingly nervous fidgeting of his hands at his sides going unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room. Especially Kai was too confused and surprised to notice any of this. He looked Saya over, gesturing helplessly at her, struggling to find words.

"What... why... _how__?!_ It's only been ten years or so!" Saya shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit helpless.

"I don't really know myself..." She looked at Haji for a brief moment. After he had picked her up at the tomb and given her the dress he'd kept in his cello case for situations like this he had brought her to the Omoro right away. Saya was still weak on her legs and since Haji didn't know where Julia lived he deemed it best to bring her back to her family. They would sort everything out then. Though Haji would've liked it better if he could take care of Saya himself - like he used to way back then - he didn't want to take her away from her family, especially not when she was in such a weak state. Haji still wasn't sure how to act towards the others, towards Kai in particular, but he was willing to do anything in order to help Saya and to make sure she was safe and happy. Keeping his silence he returned Saya's gaze with a reassuring look.

"I just... woke up." Saya then continued with a small frown, shrugging her shoulders again. Kai's eyes wandered from Saya to Haji and back. He slowly nodded, scratching his neck, still not entirely sure about the situation. It was surreal and even a little bit awkward. It was not how their reunion was supposed to be. She was his sister after all, part of her family. It was supposed to be a happy day no matter how unexpected it was. Or maybe especially because it was so unexpected. He'd waited for ten years for this day to come and now here it was and he was standing awkwardly in front of her, scratching his neck like a teenager who didn't know what to say. That's when Kai snapped out of his musing and stepped forward to embrace his long lost sister.

"No matter why or how I'm glad you're back, Saya. Welcome home." He whispered with a smile on his face, hugging her close to his chest. At first she was a little perplexed by his sudden move, but soon her own lips curved into a relived smile and she wrapped her arms around Kai's shoulders.

* * *

After their brief reunion Kai had called David to tell him about the surprising news. They had agreed on meeting at the hospital Julia was working at as soon as possible. Before they could go Kai had to make a few other calls to make sure someone was there to look after the twins. Since he didn't know how long it would take at the hospital someone had to be there when the girls woke up. As long as Saya's condition was unsure Kai deemed it better to delay her meeting with her nieces. When he started visiting the crypt with them he had explained to them that they would meet their aunt when they were adults. He had no doubt that the twins would be absolutely thrilled to meet their 'auntie' earlier than promised, but to make sure they wouldn't get too excited he wanted a little bit of time to explain the situation to them.

As soon as a tired and therefore grumpy Mao had shown up at the Omoro to take care of the girls Kai, Saya and Haji headed off to the hospital. Though Saya wanted to be polite and greet Mao properly the three of them were shooed away by the resolute woman, telling Saya she would see her at the welcoming party anyway when everyone was sure she was alright.

Given that Kai had been a father for a little over ten years now he'd bought a car at some point. To take two active little girls that couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes around town a scooter wasn't the best option. Since it was the middle of the night the streets were anything but busy and they reached the hospital shortly after their departure. Julia and David were already waiting for them at the entrance. In the dazzling light Saya could see the wrinkles David's face had gained over the years she hadn't seen him. His hair was still blond, but the first streaks of grey were visible. He greeted all of them with a nod, his expression stern just like she remembered, but there were little wrinkels around the corners of his mouth as if he'd been smiling a lot more during the last ten years. It seemed as though the marriage with Julia had softened the man to a certain extent. Said woman smiled at the three of them when they came into view, her long dark blond hair tied into a loose knot at the back of her head. Despite the time that had passed she was still beautiful, the years obviously not as harsh to her skin as they had been to David's. But even Julia's appearance had changed, her attire not as revealing anymore as it used to be. Her grey eyes were sparkling with excitement when she looked Saya over, giving away the curious scientist in her. The elder couple moved to the door, David opening it for his wife and the others.

"It's been a long time, Saya." He said when she passed him to enter the building. Although David didn't seem unpleased to see her Saya noticed how he kept an eye on her. She couldn't really blame him for being cautious after what had happened the last time she woke early. After all she didn't even know herself what exactly was going on with her. Surely it was the best to let Julia check her first and to make sure everything was alright. Although Saya was feeling fine concering her mental stability the last thing she wanted to do was risk another rampage that could result in her hurting others. When Julia gave her OK David and everyone else (including herself) certainly would be at ease. So Saya only nodded briefly before entering the hospital behind Julia, closely followed by Kai and Haji and lastly David. Only now in the light of the hospital corridor did Saya notice how Kai had matured physically. He'd been a grown man already when she went into hibernation, but of course he'd become older and he was a father now. A small smile snuck itself onto her lips. She couldn't wait to see him with the twins.

Julia led them to her office were she took a seat at her desk. Saya and Kai sat down an the chairs in front of the desk while David stood behind his wife and Haji remained near the door, behind Saya. The blond doctor reached for her clipboard to take notes. She looked at Saya, giving her another friendly smile before she began her examination.

"Well, this is very unexpected. I have to ask you a few questions and then I'll run a few tests and take blood samples. We should also give you a transfusion, just in case." When Saya and Kai nodded simultaneously, Julia adjusted her glasses and looked at both Saya and Haji.

"Did you feed after you woke up, Saya?" Because Julia had looked at him, too and because it was his duty as a chevalier to make sure of that Haji gave a short nod. Saya also nodded, looking at her hands in her lap. David observed the scene while Julia wrote something down on her board, Kai put a warm hand on Saya's shoulder, smiling encouragingly at her when she looked up. The other questions were about how she felt, how she'd felt when she had woken up and if she could remember what had happened before her hibernation. Beside feeling a little weak and occasionally dizzy Saya was fine. She could recall everything from her past. From the Zoo in France to her time chasing Diva and the time with her family in Okinawa and the Red Shield. Haji had to fill in the blanks concerning her awakening since he had found her. David and Julia exchanged a glance when he told them he couldn't sense any danger or Chiropteran at the tomb or nearby. When Saya wasn't speaking she listened carefully with Kai's warming hand still placed on her shoulder.

"Alright, Saya, now please follow me." Julia stood up with her clipboard and gestured to the door behind her desk, leading to the examination room. Saya and Kai stood up, Saya giving him a reassuring nod to tell him she was fine on her own. After a glance over her shoulder at Haji she followed Julia to the other room. David's eyes followed them until the door was closed. Julia's muffled voice could be heard through the wood, but her words were incomprehensible. When David's steely gaze returned to the other occupants of the room Kai frowned.

"Come on, David... don't make that face. This is Saya!" He kept his voice low so the women next door couldn't hear him.

"I know, Kai. But this is not a normal awakening. We have to be careful. For her sake and ours."

Kai heaved a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair. "It's not like Vietnam, right? If it were, she would've gone beserk already..." he mumbled, letting his hand fall back at his side. He gave David a serious look.

"There's no need to be overcautious. We should be glad she's back. I know I am." With a small smirk he turned around heading for the door. "Let's see if I can find something to drink in here."

Two pairs of blue eyes followed the younger man when he excited the room, Haji's eyes remaining on the door a few moments.

"What do you think, Haji?" The blond man's voice made the chevalier turn his attention to him. "About her awakening, I mean. Will she loose control again?"

Haji studied David for a moment, his eyes and exterior remaining absolutely calm. Just like everyone had always known the stoic chevalier.

"No, she is fine." Though Haji could have voiced his relief or his confusion over Saya's awakening he chose to not say more. It was not like him to reveal his feelings. But when he saw the corners of David's mouth curve slightly upward he was quite sure he was not the only one that kept his feelings over Saya's untimely awakening to himself.

* * *

**It's longer than I expected ^^**

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I had to deal with a lot lately... most of it was anything but pleasant... and then my muse was kind of avoiding me, too. I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter faster, but I better don't make promises.**

**This chapter was not the most eventful, but I want to take my time building the story. There will be more action at some point. Maybe not in the next chapter, but it'll get there, promise ^.^**

**Please review :)**


End file.
